The Lion and the Lamb
by DragonMancer
Summary: A sadistic Yami and a tentative scared Yugi...What else can I say? Read and enjoy please review aswell XD


**The Lion and the Lamb**

"…" a sigh escaped the pale pink lips of the young boy, who sat tapping his homework jotter with the point of his pencil, the wide purple eyes staring dumbly at the foreign language of maths. School had never been easy for Yugi Mouto, he had been bullied and tormented and now he was being tortured by the teachers with a double dose of hellish algebra. He threw the pencil down and slammed the text book shut.

"Yugi", a dark voice muttered from across the room.

Yugi turned and looked at Yami, who was lounging handsomely on the bed, flicking through a magazine about duel monsters.

"Am I disturbing you?" asked Yugi, sarcasm in his light voice.

"Slightly."

The flimsy jotter soared through the air and hit the pharaoh in the face. The magazine was slowly closed and laid onto the bedside table; the jotter then received the same treatment, before Yami folded his arms and fixed his ancient gaze on the young boy. Yugi held the gaze for as long as he could, but the power behind those eyes made even the biggest man wilt, and the boy was soon staring fixedly at the floor, a blush rapidly claiming his pale skin.

"That was uncalled for."

"Yeah well, you aren't helping me concentrate."

A sly smile crept onto the handsome face of the pharaoh. He stretched out and clasped his hands behind his head, crossing his ankles and arching a slender eyebrow. Yugi couldn't help watching the older boy, who moved with feline grace. The fine muscles rippling under his black shirt, the light playing across the sharp angles on his near perfect face, the face Yugi would eventually have. The boy looked away; it was wrong for him to feel the knot in his stomach every time Yami glanced at him, the dreams he had which he knew his darker side could see. He turned back and started to pack away his school things, deciding to try and complete his homework some other time.

"Yugi you worry too much", the voice was soft, lulling.

Yugi hesitated in returning his text book to his bag, shock crossing his face for the briefest of moments.

"School is important to me, you should know that."

A deep chuckle, then, "I'm not talking about your schooling."

Yugi stood and walked across the room, picking up his jotter and made to go back to his desk. He jumped and spun round, glaring at the older boy whose hand had run down the back of his leg.

"Sorry, it slipped", Yami waved the hand idly.

A paler red tinted Yugi's cheeks. He shook his head and went to his school bag, zipping it up sharply after forcing the jotter deep inside it. The still summer evening was closing in on them, casting long shadows across the room. The shadows, Yami's element. Yugi shivered and looked back at the mysterious being, whose eyes still hadn't left his smaller body. He felt vulnerable under that gaze, like a lamb locked in a cage with a lion. A menacing light danced in Yami's eyes, a smile to match slipping across his moist lips.

Yami swung his legs off the bed and stood, his slim body silhouetted against the setting sun, an outline of red around his body.

"Yami?" Yugi said softly, stepping back.

"Yes?" Yami began to walk forwards, slowly.

Yugi felt his heart beginning to race, beads of sweat slipped down the cold skin of his back. He clenched his fists to stop them shaking, "w-what are you doing?"

With every step Yami took, Yugi took one back. The older boy was now half a meter from him and not backing off. With a gasp Yugi turned to run but, with half a step, knocked into his door. He scrambled for the handle but a slender, powerful arm hit the wood next to his head, holding the door firmly in its frame. The smaller boy slowly turned round, inch by tentative inch, until he was looking at the contours of Yami's chest. The older boy was millimetres from him, forcing Yugi to stand flat against the door.

"Please."

"Shhh", Yami pressed a finger to the boy's lips, "don't speak Yugi."

As the pharaoh said his name in that deep, melting voice, Yugi let out an involuntary gasp. Yami stepped into him, his hard manhood press against Yugi's, lust filling his eyes. He lunged forward, lips crashing down onto the small boy's with a painful force. Yugi tried to struggle against him but found his arms pinned above his head. Yami moaned and gasped as his lips travelled down Yugi's neck, nipping his skin gently.

"Yami", whispered Yugi involuntary, the word escaping him along with several moans and whimpers. Yami looked at him and smiled,

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", he paused, leaning in, his hot breath playing on Yugi's ear, "much."

_Ok, so my first YuGiOh fic. Yami, for some odd reason, has become very sadistic but I think it suits him._

_Please review, it would be nice to hear what you think and all that Jazz._

_Oh and Abby, I hope you giggled lol._


End file.
